The Illusionary Origami
by Miki-chan13
Summary: Lelouch get VERY jealous of Rai and Nunnally's "relationship". Shameless rip-off of the Amazing World of Gumball episode "The Flower". Rated K for safety.


Lelouch was in a really good mood. His precious little sister, Nunnally, had just joined Ashford academy's newly introduced Origami club.

(It wasn't like he was dropping all sorts of hints to start said club ever since Nunnally entered middle school and did all sorts of labor for his slave-driver of a Madame President)

Suzaku snorted. "If I was anybody else, I'd say I wouldn't believe you went through all this trouble for her."

"But you aren't; you're my best friend," Lelouch said matter-of-factly.

Milly smirked. "I'm glad you let Nuna join an extra-circular activity. This'll be good for her social life," and the next part, she whispered in a sinister tone, " as well as her love life."

Lelouch blinked in surprise. "Love life? What do you mean?"

"You seriously haven't noticed?" Milly cackled.

"What love-life?!" Lelouch nearly shouted.

Milly stifled another cackle before pointing inside the room. Nunnally and a few other female student and-

_-the lone-_

_-solitary male in the class-_

_-sitting at the same table-_

___-as Nunnally-_

_-helping her fold the edges of the paper oh-so carefully-_

_-smiling all the meanwhile._

"What. Is. That?" Lelouch hissed, the beginnings of a menacing aura coming over him.

"Rai Edward Thurston, Junior, nicknamed Illusionary Adonis. He just transferred here from the homeland and almost never shows up in the school. And whenever he does show up,"the glint in Milly's eyes became that more potent, "he's almost always by her side, away from you." Milly said.

"Also, don't you mean 'who is that?', Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch said nothing, eye twitching as he observed the two.

Rai was guiding Nunnally's fingers over the various edges of the paper, helping her fold it into, what ever it was. Both were smiling softly.

Suzaku glanced at Lelouch, beginning to get worried when he saw how rigid the Brittanian prince was.

"Lelouch...?"

The Japanese male nearly had a heart attack as a green aura surrounded Lelouch, turning his amethyst eyes a poisonous green.

**"That's what they all say! Soon, he'll steal Nunnally away!"** he snarled, his voice now raspy and Gollum-like tone.

Then, the green disappeared and Lelouch exclaimed hastily, "No, there's no way it could be like that-"

**"Yeah it is! And I'm going to stop this right now!"** Lelouch(?) then shot off like a bullet to the room. Milly snorted and Suzaku just started.

"Wow."

Lelouch(?) elbowed aside every person in his way, even uppercutting one of the most athletic students in the school, earning shocked gapes from the others in the hall.

He then skidded just in front of the room, as Rai wheeled Nunnally past him.

"Nunna-lly, (pant, pant) R-Rai (wheeze, wheeze)-"

Lelouch tried to go after them, but the sudden physical activity on his weak body was too much and he fell flat on his face.

* * *

"See? Absolutely nothing is happening."

Lelouch was watching Nunnally and Rai eating lunch outside. He was hiding behind some bushes with Suzaku by his side.

"They're just eating their lunch and talking," Lelouch said in a clipped tone.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Suzaku said, then immediately regretted saying that.

**"So how d'ya like my absurdly messy hair and my horse-like face? Oh, I'm so pleased you do! I use 'em to SEDUCE EVERY WOMAN AND OCCASIONALLY A FEW MEN THAT COME INTO CONTACT WITH ME!"**

"Um, what are you guys doing?" Shirley asked tentatively, coming up behind the two boys.

"Lelouch is jealous of Rai." Suzaku said.

"Why?"

**"Because he's trying to STEAL MY SISTER!"** Lelouch(?) rasped before running to the two.

"You know, we really need to thank whoever got that Origami club," Rai said, picking at his food.

Nunnally nodded, smiling. "It's a really fun club, I agree."

**(RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-)**

"So, after lunch, we can go to the principal and ask," he suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Nunnally agreed.

**(-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-)**

"Oh, I know! Maybe we could ask Milly if we can throw a party for them," Nunnally said excitedly.

"That'd be perfect," Rai smiled fondly-

**"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Lelouch shot behind Rai and began slapping him with his delicate hands. Rai blinked.

"Did the wind just pick up?"

Lelouch(?) panted heavily as he rested his hands on his knees, hissing, **"Damn this feeble body. You really need to work out more,"** before going back to feebly slapping Rai.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Nunnally asked, frowning.

**"What are YOU doing; hanging out with this punk, instead of your big brother?"** Lelouch(?) retorted as he continued his "attack".

Nunnally looked indignant as she could, turning to Rai and saying, "Come on Rai. Let's eat somewhere else."

Rai shrugged before pushing Lelouch off him, the raven haired teen slamming on the grass as he watched helplessly as the two left.

"N-Nunnally, I didn't mean to upset you! I'm sorry-" Lelouch attempted to say, but then-

**"No I'm not!"** he rasped.

"Shut up!"Lelouch snapped, before a punch from his own hand was sent to his face.

**"You're pathetic!"**

Another punch.

"YOU'RE pathetic, you insecure freak!"

Then his other hand curled up.

"Oh."

THWACK!

Lelouch twitched before falling unconscious and then he(?) grinned evilly, saying, **"Looks I'll have to this into my own hands!"**

Shirley stared in shock. "Wow."

Suzaku nodded in agreement.

* * *

**"Thus, the mystery is resolved! Inspector, take this villain into custody!"**

Principal Reuben Ashford blinked. "What are you talking about, Lamperouge?"

Lelouch(?) had dragged the principal, his sister and Rai to the special dorm where he lived, ranting about how Rai had done something truly despicable.

**"The case of the stolen money, which is clearly right here!"** Lelouch(?) snapped, pointing to Rai's bed. The money was neatly packed away in one of _Lelouch's_ spare school bags.

"Uh, sir? I think it's pretty self-explanatory what's happening here." Rai said.

A short silence passed before Nunnally said a quiet but stern voice, "You did this, didn't you, brother?"

Lelouch(?) glanced quickly around before uttering a, **"Good-bye,"** and Lelouch came to.

"What's going on here?" he asked, confused.

"What's going on is that when we go to your dorm, we're going to find a set of lock-picking tools... and a crowbar," Rai deadpanned, adding the last part after an after-thought

"Okay...?"

They then were lead to Lelouch and Nunnally's dorm.

"I promise you, you won't find anything even remotely dangerous in here-" Lelouch began before-

**"Listen, opening that would be really unwise at this point."**

"Why? What did you do?!"

Lelouch opened his dorm, his calm facade nearly shattering when he saw the inside. Bear traps, snake traps, barbed nets, poisons of varying toxins, harpoons, an Iron Maiden, a rack, a stock hold, and a small Knightmare frame were crammed into the dorm.

"What is all this?" Lelouch nearly squeaked.

**"That would be plan B."**

Principal Ashford looked very surprised, Rai looked torn between shocked at the different instruments of torture/death and the amazement that such an assortment could be assembled in a single dorm. Nunnally, of course, couldn't see any of this, but even she could tell that whatever was in the dorm, wasn't pretty.

Lelouch let out a light but very shaky chuckle. "Well, there's no lock picks or crowbars in-"

CLATTER.

CLANG!

A set of different types of lock picks filed in a leather case and a grey crowbar fell out of the Iron Maiden that Rai had opened up.

"Wow." Principal Ashford said.

* * *

"Brother, you really owe Rai an apology." Nunnally said.

All three were down in Principal Ashford's office after they had finally gotten every one of the dangerous items out of the dorm (or rather, Lelouch refused to until he made it safe and sound for his precious sister).

"Must I?" Lelouch asked, almost pleading.

"Yes. He's a very good person and you should be ashamed of acting how you did toward him." Nunnally chided.

Lelouch stared back at Rai, who returned the gaze with a neutral expression. The raven-haired teen bit back a scowl, still loathing the silver-haired teen with all his might.

_This... this is for Nunnally,_ he reminded himself.

"... fine."

* * *

"It's beautiful out here."

"Yeah. I'm glad we could hang out like this."

Lelouch and Rai were walking in the park the next day. Surprisingly, both teens had quite a bit in common, one of those was loving chess and being damn good at it, which Lelouch was almost ecstatic to find. Everyone else was so bad at it at school, it made him cringe.

"I agree. I never expected to have so much in common with each other."

"Oh look; a bench in the shade."

The two boys sat on the bench, smiling serenely as the warm sunbeams shinned down and a gentle breeze caressed their skin.

"You know, I didn't think we'd get long after all that."

"Well, that just goes to show that life is full of-"

**"SURPRISE!"**

Lelouch(?) then pulled a rope hanging from the tree and a bucket fell on Rai, drenching him in a meaty-smelling juice. Lelouch(?) brought out a whistle and blew it but no sound came out. A few moments later, a pack of dogs began to run to the sound and the smell of meat.

**"****I see you've met my ravenous little friends." **Lelouch(?) sneered.

Rai tried to get up, but black chains held him back.

Lelouch(?) cackled evilly.

_"I'd help you out, but you look a little TIED UP!"_ he cackled, before he stopped.** "No, I can do better than that."**

He took a breathe and, **"We'll see how you pick up girls when they see you're in the DOG HOUSE!"** he cackled, before he stopped again, **"No, still not enough."**

Another breathe and, **"This'll teach you for being a good-for noth- ah, you understand what I'm saying,"** Lelouch(?) deadpanned as he walked away.

* * *

"I'm happy that you two are getting along, brother," Nunnally said the next day during lunch.

"Right, for a while I thought you were going to lose it." Suzaku admitted.

"Where is he anyways, brother?"

Lelouch shrugged airily. "He's just taking care of something that was-"

**"Dogging him."**

Lelouch suppressed a triumphant smirk. He completely nailed it.

Then, he heard some female students scream. Rai had stumbled onto the grounds, his uniform torn, his skin covered in blood, scratches, teeth marks and drool.

"Nun... nally..." Rai rasped.

**"How did you escape?! I chained you to the bench!"** Lelouch(?) snarled incredulously.

"You chained me, PERIOD," Rai snapped, showing the black chains still manacled on his wrists and ankles.

Nunnally heard the raspiness as well as the raw exhaustion in Rai's tone. "Oh Rai, you're not-"

Lelouch couldn't believe it. Even now, he was stealing Nunnally!

**"KEEP AWAY FROM HER!"**

Lelouch(?) tackled Rai to the ground, punching him with all his might. **"She loves me! She loves you not! She loves me! She loves you not!"**

"Stop it, brother! Suzaku do something, please!" Nunnally cried, nearly hysterical. She may have been blind, bu she could recognize the sounds of a fist fight all too well.

Suzaku immediately sprang into action, hooking his arms around Lelouch's and lifting him off Rai. Lelouch(?) snarled angrily, struggling to break free. Some students who witnessed this even swore they saw foam in his mouth.

"We really need to do something about this! I barely recognize him anymore!" Suzaku nearly yelped as Lelouch(?) attempted to claw out his eyes.

Shirley appeared behind them, a determined expression on her face. "I know what to do."

* * *

Candles were lit all around. A circle of special herbs and salt were arranged in a circle, and in the circle, was Lelouch(?).

"You can't break the circle. Right now, it's our only protection." Shirley said.

"From what?" Nunnally asked softly.

"Jealousy. It's basically taken possession of his body, and it has to be expelled."

Lelouch(?), no, jealousy snarled as he clawed at them, only to be repelled by the shield.

"L-Lulu, if you're still there, please give us a sign!" Shirley said, her voice nearly betraying the emotions burning her chest.

Jealousy took out Lelouch's notebook from his school bag and wrote something down before holding it up. Suzaku read it. "'I'm so sorry for scaring you, Nunnally. Please forgive me.' Yeah, that's Lelouch, all right," Suzaku said.

"This is good, we're not too late. Now, we need to present the root of his jealousy. Rai," Jealousy growled, "take a step forward," Shirley said.

Rai was still wary of Lelouch, but he knew that it wasn't entirely his fault. Just most of it. He stepped forward to the circle and jealousy lashed at him, snarling angrily. While the silver haired teen had an infinity longer temper and an infinitely cooler head than Lelouch, it still freaked him out a little, seeing him like this.

"Shirley, what's the next step? We really need to get him back to normal," Rai said, sweat-dropping as he saw the potent blood lust in his eyes now.

"Everyone, join your hands around him," Shirley ordered. She took Nunnally's right hand and Suzaku's left, Suzaku took Shirley's left and Rai's right and Rai and Nunnally held on with their remaining hands.

"Now think and plead with all your might: Jealousy be gone."

The four thought and pleaded with all their might, their prayers shinning brilliantly inside the circle. Jealousy screeched as they enveloped him and he let out a final roar and a white light filled the room.

When it cleared, Lelouch was lying on the floor face-down and a poisonous green light was shuddering all about.

"What is that?" Suzaku asked.

"Jealousy, in its purest form," Shirley said seriously.

Lelouch winced, a soft groan coming from him. "Brother!" Nunnally exclaimed as she wheeled forward on instinct.

"No don't!" Shirley cried, but it was too late. The wheel crossed the line and the shield shattered. A cackling laugh came from the green and it shot around the room, first entering the mirror on the door.

**"Gr, how come you've got a mirror that shows your whole body? That makes me angry!"**

It shattered the mirror, glass thrown all around. Rai shielded Nunnally, Shirley and Suzaku both shielded Lelouch. It exited the mirror and shot into the cell phone on the bed.

**"This is the new model! No fair!"**

The phone fizzed and smoke rose from it and it shot into the desk near the window.

**"Your desk's really sturdy! Mine's not this well-made!"**

The desk flew and the occupants barely dodged it.

"What do we do?" Nunnally cried.

"I don't know!"

"What are you talking about?! You're the one who found this solution, didn't you?!" Suzaku yelled as he ducked from the books thrown at him (**"How many of these books do you need?! Some of these have never even been touched!"**)

"I found this on the web, I didn't even think it was legitimate!" Shirley wailed.

Then, jealousy was kicked into the wall. Rai glared down at it.

"If you want me, you got me. Leave the rest out of it, understand? Green Freak," Rai said sternly.

It roared as it tried to engulf Rai but he dodged, leading it out the room.

"Come on!" Shirley wheeled Nunnally out and Suzaku dragged a still-groggy Lelouch after them.

"What's happening? Is Rai all right?" Nunnally asked worriedly as they entered the had long lost sight of Rai but Suzaku and Shirley both kept their eyes peeled.

"He's not, is he?!" she cut in before anyone could answer.

"No, he's just-!" Suzaku began.

"Look, there's someone on the bell tower!" some students exclaimed.

A whole crowd was gathered around the same building as when Lelouch nearly fell off the roof and Suzaku had saved him. Rai was on the roof, edging away from jealousy.

"**No where to run now, bastard!**" it cackled.

Rai said nothing, but began to climb higher. Jealousy floated after him, dive-bombing him and cackling all the while. The students were really scared now.

"If that thing keeps attacking, that guy won't last!"

"He's going to fall any minute now..."

Nunnally looked horrified. "It's going to hurt Rai! Somebody save him, please!" she pleaded.

Suzaku immediately slapped Lelouch up and grabbed his collar so he could look into his eyes. "This thing came because you were jealous, so it makes sense it'l leave once you stop!"

"I can't! Not so long as Nunnally's going out with Rai!" Lelouch protested.

Jealousy cackled again as it collided with Rai again, the impact knocking him down. He rolled down the roof and before he fell, grabbed onto the edge.

"'Going out with Rai?!' Brother, is that why you were acting so weird?" Nunnally asked incredulously.

"... yes."

Rai struggled to hold on, but jealousy began to dive-bomb his fingers, making them bruise and bleed and slip.

_I can't hold on for much longer..._

"HE'S GONNA FALL!" that was the general cry now, or rather screams of the students.

"I'm not going out with Rai! He's just helping me with my origami!" Nunnally nearly shrieked when she heard both sentences.

Then, jealousy evaporated. Rai stared in surprise at what happened, then remembered where he was. Using the hidden reserves of his strength, he pulled himself up and into a safe position on the roof. The students cheered.

"He... was only helping you?" Lelouch asked weakly.

"Of course! Where on earth did you get the idea we were going out?"

Milly's devil laughter filled the raven-haired teen's head and he twitched. "N-no reason. I just really wish one of you said that earlier."

"Me too."

Rai had just walked over to them, a tired look on his face as he looked at Lelouch. "Or you could have just asked either of us if we were going out and ended it there."

"Oh. Right," Lelouch replied, feeling very sheepish at this point.

"Well, this is a great lesson for all of us: jealousy is a very ugly thing," Shirley said sagely"

"Yeah, I got that," Lelouch turned to Rai and Nunnally, "I'm sorry for putting you both through that."

Rai smiled. "You didn't know and you were only looking after your sister. No one can blame you for that."

"I forgive you too, brother. So long as you promise not to go so ballistic if I ever DO go out with someone," Nunnally replied.

Lelouch cringed, but nodded anyways.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about Lelouch, Rai."

"It's fine, really."

"I never thought he'd get so upset over the thought of you and I dating."

"Neither did I. That just shows how much he wants to protect you."

"And I really wish Milly hadn't planted that idea in his head."

"You know how Milly is. At least she didn't outright tell him, otherwise he'd never calm down."

"Still, he'll find out sooner or later and he'll just have to accept it. Because I love you."

"And I you, Nunnally."

And Rai closed the distance between them.

* * *

I'll probably do another story like this, only with different characters. I really like the episode "The Flower".

Surprisingly enough, Amazing World of Gumball is made in UK.


End file.
